


(G)I-DLE GirlxGirl Oneshots

by btsn00dles



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Slow Updates, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsn00dles/pseuds/btsn00dles
Summary: its the title.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	(G)I-DLE GirlxGirl Oneshots

(G)I-DLE GirlxGirl Oneshots - Happy New Years! - Wattpad

  
  


# (G)I-DLE GirlxGirl Oneshots

by btsn00dles  
  


######  [(](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239121902-g-i-dle-girlxgirl-oneshots)

  


YOU ARE READING

### (G)I-DLE GirlxGirl Oneshots

dude read the title

## Happy New Years!

  
  


Happy New Years!  
(Miyeon + Soojin)

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

The girls screamed in their dorm, flinging the cheap wine as they embrace each other warmly.

Slowly, relaxing from their euphoric state, they recognised the sticky wine all over themselves and the floor.

Soojin ,being the mum she is,began fussing over the mess that they've made in the living room.

"There's so many cupcake wrappers on the floor. Oh lord, we should've known that cheap wine would be this sticky. Where's those wipes?

"New year, same hoe".  
"Shut up Minnie, you dick."  
"Hypocrite much? And it's 69 inches, if you really wanted to know.",Minnie yelled as Soojin walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Soojin, can you make ramen?", Miyeon asked, after her hilariously loud stomach grumble.

"Go and get the packets."

"I swear Soojin has a soft spot for Miyeon unnie .", Minnie muttered, under her breath as the maknaes broke into another laughing fit.

POW!

The lights suddenly shut off, the occasional fireworks illuminating the kitchen as crashes were heard from the living room.

"AHHH!"

"Soojinie, where are you?"  
"Miyeon unnie!"

Soojin felt strong arms wrap around her, the calming scent of the sea and home lingering in Miyeon's hair.

"I'm here, I'm here.", Miyeon repeated, as she rocked Soojin gently in her arms while they crouched on the ground.

"You're here, you're here.", Soojin whispered back, clutching onto Miyeons hand desperately, as she slowly relaxed in Miyeons warm embrace.

Eventually, Soojin's breathing pattern slowed down the iron grip never loosening once, Miyeon blinking her eyes to protect Soojin- giggling at the other members snores.

Tweet tweet.  
The sun emerged from the sky, blinding the sleep deprived Miyeon, as she felt Soojin move in her arms- yet never leaving those arms, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Happy New Years unnie!"  
"Happy New Years Soojinie."


End file.
